


【乐真】Boyfriend（番外）

by lovezzy



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovezzy/pseuds/lovezzy
Summary: -又名《听说米乐是性冷淡》，胡真想说冷淡个屁-字数2.7k，霸道总裁vs妖孽小妖精，ooc-有车慎入，没有文笔，办公室play-故事是我编的，勿上升真人
Relationships: 乐真
Kudos: 7





	【乐真】Boyfriend（番外）

“啊…哈…你慢点…”

庞大的办公室里，空气里充斥着暧昧羞人的肉体冲撞的啪啪声响，胡真正被米乐按在办公桌狠狠操干。他被撞得两腿直颤，腿软得快跪了下去却被身后的人紧紧扶着不让他往下掉，顶得一次比一次深入。

“混蛋…啊哈…你够了…”

发了狂要他的米乐，太可怕了。

米乐一手扶着他的腰，另一只手掐住了他背上的蝴蝶骨，顶撞的动作放缓，低下身子咬住他的耳垂：“怎么？刚才不是很骚的吗？这就受不了了？”

胡真委屈得红了眼，张口想说些什么却被米乐磨到了敏感点，嘴里只能发出诱人的呻吟声。

他这才知道原来平时米乐做/爱的时候是多么的隐忍含蓄。

时间倒回去今天中午。

胡真上的晚班，每天早上下午都是无所事事的，今天突如其来的想法想要去米乐的公司搞突击。他本来就有听闻米乐在业界非常受欢迎，天天都有无数女人想尽各种各样的方法缠着他，米乐性子冷，必然选择了无视。

他跟胡真的关系只有身边几个贴近的人知道，并没有公开。还没在一起之前，胡真曾经拿过同性恋这件事情来威胁他，那时候胡真以为米乐会在乎自己的名声，然而他后来才知道，米乐那时候根本就没把他的威胁当回事，是故意假装步入他的陷阱的。

不过胡真倒是没记仇米乐，反正现在都在一起了，有一个长得帅又有钱的男朋友谁不要呢。

胡真来公司之前并没有通知米乐，快要到的时候才发现手机是带出来了，但是忘了充电，只剩下2%，他才刚打开，手机就自动关机了。

人都到公司了，他只好走到柜台去问：“那个，我找米乐。”

从早上到现在来找米乐的人就有好几个，都是没有预约的，一看就是要缠人的那种。柜台小姐无奈摇摇头，现在怎么连男生都要来勾引他们家总裁大人了，虽然眼前这个男的的确长得好看，比起刚才来的几个女的好看多了。

“请问这位先生，您有事先预约吗？”

胡真歪头，天晓得什么预约，他本来就是来给米乐个惊喜的，约个毛线，只好如实回答：“没有。但是……”

柜台小姐直接打断了他的话：“抱歉先生，我们公司规定必须事先预约才能跟总裁见面。要是你想说你认识总裁的话恐怕也不行，那里还有好几个人这样说过呢。”

胡真顺着她的视线往那个方向看，大约有四五个女人打扮得性感阿娜多姿，又是露胸又是露腿的。

像做鸡的，咯咯咯，胡真心想。

他挑挑眉，觉得真有趣，要比骚，他能骚不过她们？

事实证明他不仅是骚得过，还让众人目瞪口呆。

米乐从办公室下来的时候，柜台小姐就跟他说了今天什么人来找了他，说到后面有点磨磨唧唧，米乐对别人没什么耐性，蹙着眉道：“有事快说。”

“今天还来了一个男的。”柜台小姐自然是怕得直接说了出来。

米乐闻言后将视线移向大厅角落，胡真坐在女人堆里发呆，一向严肃的米总眉头顿时舒展，往那个方向走去。

那几个女人看他走过来纷纷都快贴了上去，但在那之前胡真反应过来后毫不客气地撞开她们，一点男生的绅士风度都没有（胡真说面对这种妖艳贱货不需要有绅士风度），拉着米乐的手往人脸上亲去。

周围的人都煞白了脸，柜台小姐看到这个场面更是震惊不已，抬脚想去叫保安把这个胆大包天光天化日之下性骚扰自家总裁的男人拉走，但是却看到米乐摸了一下那个男人的头后停住了脚。

“你怎么来了？”米乐旁若无人地问他，看他的眼神温柔似水。

“来突击检查。”胡真笑眼眯眯的朝他笑，甜得像糖。接着又贴近米乐的耳朵悄悄说了四个字。

“招蜂引蝶。”

……

在震惊了一圈人之后，米乐搂着胡真在众目睽睽下把胡真带回了自己的办公室。

“米大总裁就这么跟你的员工公开炫耀你有男朋友？”胡真跟在米乐身后心情好到不行，如果他有尾巴的话现在肯定是翘起来摇啊摇的。

米乐眯了眯眼睛回答他：“你不是很开心吗？”

“那得开心呗，你刚刚有没有看到那几个人的表情，太精彩了！”

米乐已经习惯了他这个贪玩的模样，无奈地摇摇头宠溺道：“就你皮。”

然后米乐把手机给他让他到一边的沙发玩去，不要打扰他工作，胡真哦了一声就乖乖去了。

胡真平时不怎么玩手游，技术很烂，才玩几场就开始觉得无聊。他放下手机直直盯着在认真工作的米乐，他才发现米乐戴了眼镜，顿时想到四个字：斯文败类。

平时米乐很少戴眼镜的，因为近视没有很深，只有在工作时间才会戴上。胡真很喜欢看他这个样子，帅得令人心动，同时脑袋不知怎的开起了车，满脑子黄色废料。

于是他静悄悄的往米乐的所在位置挪了挪，后者因为在很认真的打字压根没有注意他的动作，直到有人握住了他的脚踝他才停下手上的工作，低头看着那个正蹲着抓着他的脚踝不知道要干嘛的小妖精，有些无语。

“别闹。”米乐低声说道，像是在忍着什么要爆发出来的情绪。

胡真没有理会他说的话，伸手就是抚上了米乐隔着布料的前端，双眼带着点诱惑的意思勾着米乐。

再忍下去就不是男人了。

……

胡真是自愿帮米乐口的，他的嘴巴小，塞不太下米乐的东西，只好竭尽所能地含住，努力不让牙齿磕到米乐的柱身。他来来回回地在阴茎上又吮又舔，惹得身上的人爽得低吟，正想开口问他哪里学来的，就看到胡真那双带着情欲的双眼，他骂了声“操”直接射到了胡真的嘴里。

那人被粘腻的精液呛到咳了几声，不知道危险即将来袭地望着米乐舔唇，将嘴边的白色液体都舔掉后咽了下去，下一秒就直接被米乐拽着手腕压到了可以看到外面风景的玻璃上，发疯似地跟他接吻。

胡真被他亲得喘不过气，米乐不知道什么时候脱掉了他的裤子，放开了他的唇后将两只手指塞进他的口中捣弄着他的舌头，唾液直接从嘴角滑落至锁骨。

另一只手也没闲着地扒开胡真的上衣揉捏住他的乳尖，胡真被他调教得后穴溢出水来，数秒后米乐就从他口中抽出那两只沾满唾液得手指随后挤入胡真身后的小口。

扩张得差不多了他就把早已有反应的阴茎挺了进去，没有给胡真任何喘息的机会，捧着他的臀开始大力操弄。

虽然背后的玻璃从外面是看不进来的，但是胡真眯着眼用余光就能看见路上有无数人在走动，仿佛就是在别人的眼下做爱，羞耻到不行。

“啊…米乐…不要在这里…”

米乐一次又一次发狠地撞击着他的敏感点，不带一点怜惜的，胡真知道他这次是真的惹火上身，怎么哀求米乐坚决还是在这里要他。米乐最后把人操射了还不放过，抱着胡真走到办公桌前让他站着，上身扶着办公桌从他身后进入又是一番折腾。

他平时做爱很少会说骚话，今天被胡真这么一搞总算是忍不住了。

“刚才不是很骚的吗？这就受不了了？”

“被我这么操你是不是很爽？才第二遍呢，咱们有的是时间，这层楼他们上不来，你叫多大声都行。”

胡真的后穴紧紧吸住他的阴茎，爽得他头皮发麻，身下淫秽不堪的场景被他纳入眼底，又加大了身下的力道。

他被米乐操射了第二次，人就要跪在了地上就被米乐抱起来翻过身，拉开他的双腿折叠至M字形，再次抵上了那被操得又软又松的穴口。

胡真数不清那天被米乐要了几次，反正好像是从办公桌做到了沙发，又从沙发做到了地板，最后要不是他哭着求饶说受不了了，米乐差点要捧着他走到门板压着他做了。

在那之后江湖人称妖骚小妖精的胡真，再也不敢这么撩米乐了。

胡真心想，到底是谁说米乐是性冷淡的？他一定要宰了那个人。

出差在外的唐新这时候打了个喷嚏。

Fin.


End file.
